


afraid to love

by chefjazzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefjazzy/pseuds/chefjazzy
Summary: apologies in advance this is my first fanfiction.what if dean and castiel meet at a bar and it was pretty much love at first sight.





	afraid to love

he heard his phone ding in his trench coat pocket. After digging the phone out of his pocket, looking at who it was he frowned saying as it was his super obnoxious, candy addicted older brother gabriel.

“going to the roadhouse… need a wingman. You in??? -trickster” cas read the text and groaned knowing that this always ended with both of the getting way to drunk and maybe even a bar fight or two.

“ I don’t think so gabriel. -Cas”

“ but cassie it will be fun… just one night you have the whole weekend to do boring responsible work things. Come on live a little baby bro. -trickster” 

“Okay fine but I don't want to be out super late. and don't call me cassie. -Cas” 

“ You're the best! And never going to happen baby bro. Love you cassie see you in 10. -trickster”

Cas rolls his eyes shoves his phone back in his pocket and makes the trip over to the roadhouse. 

 

****************************************************************************

“ Come on sammy get your ass moving I’m not waiting around all night” dean yelled as he walked in the door. Every friday night dean and sam would go to the roadhouse to visit ellen and jo.  
“ I’m coming jerk don't get your panties in a twist” sam said as he walked out of his room and towards the door, grabbing his wallet and phone on the way. 

“ well bitch if we are late jo will kick our asses maybe even ellen too I don't know. You ready to go or do you need more time on your hair” dean says with a smirk.

“ yeah I’m ready let's just go” sam says as he rolls his eyes.

*****************************************************************************  
When Sam and Dean arrive at the roadhouse they walk over to their table which is right next to the bar. As they sit down not noticing gabriel and castiel sitting at the bar, jo come over with two beers and their food. Since they are i there every week they don't actually order food anymore it's already waiting when they get there.

“Hey how are you guys today?..... And did you see those two cuties at the bar, I would totally give them my number but I don’t think I’m their type if you know what I mean.” jo said as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

With a chuckle dean says “we are doing good and which ones are you talking about anyway. And you are everyones type.” dean winks and sam rolls his eyes.

“The two guys over at the bar. The one in the trench coat and the short blonde.” jo said with a smile.

“Well all we can see is the back of their heads jo not really a lot to go on.” he said eyeing the guys a the bar.

“ really dean do you have to check out everyone you come across.” sam said rolling is eyes

“shut it sammy”

Jo laughed and yelled over the the guys at the bar. Once they turned around dean's jaw dropped to the floor. With a smirk jo whispered “you're welcome” and walked away helping other customers.

Sam looks over at dean with his jaw still dropped and him awkwardly staring. “ dean do you need a drool bucket or sometime?” with dean not even listening to the first thing he said sam says “ at least stop with the starring it's kinda creepy.” 

Dean finally registering whats going on turns back to sam not making eye contact. 

“Bitch”  
“Jerk” sam says with a chuckle because he knows his brother well enough to know he is embarrassed.

**************************************************************************  
After jo calls out to castiel and gabriel they turn around to see sam and dean next to her. Without really knowing what's going on cas hears gabriel say “well look at that cutie over there.”  
Cas still looking at dean says  
“he is very attractive.” when gabriel realized who cas was looking at he says grabbed his chin and turned his face so he was now looking at sam and said  
“no him! Really Cassie the ken doll? You have crappy taste in guys.” cas blushes and without saying a word turns away from the boys hoping not to draw attention to himself or his staring that looked like a fifteen year old with a crush. 

 

After sam and dean watch the whole thing that went down with the attractive guys at the bar, sam turns to dean and asks  
“do you think they know we can hear them?” 

dean still not paying any attention, daydreaming about guy with black hair and dreamy blue eyes, says  
“ I don't care the one in the trench coat thinks I'm cute.”


End file.
